


In The Eyes of a Child

by AppleCiderr



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr
Summary: Shizuo has been having a rough week, and Izaya is only making it worse. After Shizuo sees a shooting star, he desperately wishes for the only thing he’s ever wanted, Izaya in a vulnerable position, so that he can finally kill him. Of course, Shizuo was an adult, he never expected the wish would come true.The next thing he knows, he finds himself running into a pint-sized, 5 year old version of the louse in Ikebukuro, who had no memory of any of them, or ever being an adult.Why couldn’t things ever be simple?!





	In The Eyes of a Child

 

_ “IIIIIIIIZAAAAYAAA!!” _

 

The resounding crash and cloud of debris that flew into the air sent the civilians running for the hills. It didn’t take a genius to know what was going on, in fact you had to be pretty new to Ikebukuro to not know.

 

Out of the debris leapt a fur coat clad raven, walking backwards as his hood bounced behind him. He spun out of the way as another sign flew through across the sunset, crashing into right where he had been.

 

Shizuo stormed out of the debris, another stop sign held tightly in his fist. “You louse! I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!!” He yelled angrily, throwing the other sign again. Izaya deftly dodged it, as nimble as a deer.

 

“Shizu-chaaan,” Izaya sang, causing the enforcer to growl loudly,”You know I can’t do that, tormenting you is my favorite thing in life, without me, you’d have a peaceful life. Monsters aren’t allowed peaceful lives~”

 

“If anyone is a monster, it’s you!!” Shizuo snarled angrily,”You bastard! I swear to whatever gods are listening, I WILL KILL YOU!!”

 

Izaya giggled, shoving his hands in that obnoxious jacket. “Well  _ this _ God is listening, Shizu-chan,” He mocked,”And I shall tell you, that’s impossible, because I’m invincible!”

 

With another crazed giggle, the raven turned and jumped off the bridge, landing on a roof below. Shiuzo’s wide, bloodshot eyes watched him, filled with rage, as he let out a guttural roar, chasing after him.

 

“GET BACK HERE!! YOU BASTARD!!!”

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

Several hours later, a twitchy Shizuo was standing in front of his manager. He was covered in dust from buildings and had a few metal pieces in his hair, but the was the least of his troubles. His boss was now standing in front of him, and lecturing him once more.

 

“I can’t continue to pay for your damages if you keep going on like this,” His boss told him, angered,”I will be unable to run a business if all our collected money goes to this. I’m going to have to start docking money from your paychecks. If this goes any farther, I won’t be able to afford anything else unless I fire you.”

 

Shizuo was worried that if he opened his mouth, he would say something stupid, so instead he merely grunted, nodding. The metal pieces that fell from his hair with the jerky movement only caused him more anger.

 

There wasn’t much else he could do after that but leave. But as he walked home, he noticed that the light pollution seemed strangely gone. Not that he minded, seeing the stars helped him calm down a bit. But thinking of the reasons  _ why _ he needed to calm down only made him angry once more.

 

_ That damn flea.. _ He thought angrily.  _ Everytime my life seems to be calming down a bit, he comes along and ruins it! I can’t tell Kasuka about this, he’ll just try and give me money to help. I guess I’ll just have to deal without utilities for a while.. It’s all that damn fleas fault. Whenever he’s around everything becomes so.. SO COMPLICATED!! _

 

Completely enraged, and unable to stop himself, he threw his fist into the concrete wall next to him. Thankfully, as the small chunks of it flew out suddenly. However, it quenched his rage in at least that moment, as he kept his fist where it was, taking several deep breaths as he stared up at the sky.

 

In those surprisingly silent moments, Shizuo saw something bright flash through the sky and grow slightly, before fading quickly on the other side of his vision. His eyes widened slightly, as he looked towards around the sky with curious eyes. He suddenly felt very surprised, not only could he actually see the sky tonight, but he saw a shooting star!

 

_ Should I.. Make a wish? _

 

Shizuo wasn’t the type to believe in stuff like that. But recently, life had been rather obnoxious. In the back of his mind, he knew that the wish wouldn’t work, but he still knew exactly what he wanted to wish for if it could come true.

 

Placing his hands together, ignoring the sound of crumbling cement in the gaping hole next to him. “I wish that I would finally be able to kill Izaya,” He growled out,”I wish he could be so vulnerable that I would be able to just snap his neck and be done with it. Then everything could be peaceful, that’s all I want.”

 

Shizuo sighed, and shook his head. He knew it was childish, but it made him feel a little better. But, realistically, Shizuo knew stuff like that didn’t happen. So, he simply started walking again, heading home for the night. Though he ached for a cigarette, he knew he needed to get as much sleep as he could. Who knew what the louse might try and do tomorrow, Shizuo had to be prepared.

 

As he got home, and crashed on his couch. A fleeting, wistful thought entered his mind.

 

_ If only wishes did come true.. _

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

The next day was quiet..

 

Too quiet..

 

The past week, Izaya had done nothing but torment him day after day. To have him suddenly have vanished was.. Very suspicious. 

 

Shizuo was extremely ticked off all morning. His lip constantly twitching, constantly looking around, waiting for the flea to strike. The slightest irritation caused by a client, even if they smacked their lips wrong, set Shizuo off.

 

_ Oh yes..  _ The more logical side of Shizuo sneered _. Because this will get us a full paycheck again. _ But Shizuo couldn’t help it. Having Izaya not show up to torment him was almost as bad as him being there, simply because Shizuo didn’t know what to expect.

 

Sitting on a bench by the park, a milk in his hand, and his leg shaking with impatience, was when Tom finally decided to call him out on it.

 

“Hey, Shizuo,” He awkwardly began,”Listen, you need to calm down a bit. I know you’re waiting for Orihara to appear, but you reacting to him is exactly what he wants. You need to try ignoring him, because then it will annoy him. If you don’t give him the reactions he wants, maybe he’ll leave you alone?”

 

Tom suggestion was.. Actually very logical. Shizuo never thought of that. His eyes widened slightly behind his glasses as he thought about it. But, before his mind could completely wrap around the idea, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and a sudden stench invaded the air.

 

The glass bottle was suddenly crushed.

 

“Izaya…” He snarled.

 

He stood up, storming to where he saw the familiar jacket sliding across the ground. Tom sighed, facepalming as he muttered,”I don’t even know why I try..”

 

The air around him grew tense, as he walked towards the sidewalk calmly. He then grabbed a bicycle rack, completely ripping it from the concrete. Then, he galloped towards the alleyway he saw the jacket heading.

 

This time, he was going to surprise Izaya, and he was going to kill him. Nothing could catch Shizuo off guard this time!

 

With the sudden speed of a cheetah, Shizuo turned the corner, lifting the bike rack above his head as he roared,” _ IIIIIZAAAY- _ ”

 

But then he suddenly froze, his eyes widening in shock as he skidded to a sudden stop.

 

Standing in front of him was not the Izaya he had seen yesterday.

 

In his place, there was a tiny child. Even though the kid couldn’t be older than 6, he was wearing Izaya’s long sleeved shirt, and his obnoxious jacket, both of which were dragging on the ground behind him. He had short black hair, and very familiar red eyes.

 

Shizuo suddenly lost his grip, the rack crashing to the ground behind him. The kid jumped slightly, before tilting his head, and looking up at the blonde.

 

“I-Izaya?” Shizuo croaked. But, he once again didn’t get what he was expecting. Instead of the usual condescending smirk, or crazed laughter, those innocent eyes filled with excitement, as he smiled widely.

 

“Yeah!” The squeaky voice exclaimed excitedly, running over and clinging to Shizuo’s pant leg. That innocent smile and happy eyes looked up Shizuo, completely free of all the corruption Izaya held. But Shizuo just knew.. It was still Izaya, it couldn’t be anyone else.

 

But.. But if Izaya was like this..?

 

Then.. Then..

  
_ What in the absolute  _ **_fuck_ ** _ was going on?! _


End file.
